Only the Heart Knows the Truth
by GekkaniMusouka
Summary: Serena embarks on a journey to find herself, find her brother, and find a place in life. No clue for couples yet. Just vote.
1. Once Upon a December (1/?)

By: Gekkani Musouka  
  
Contact at: tiefa2001@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I have twenty bucks if anyone wants to sell me Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the song...HUH? Can't hear you. Guess not. I do not own either so please don't sue me. As you can tell, you wouldn't get much.  
  
Author's Notes: Eeek! Don't cha just hate writing these things? Anywayz, this is my first time on fanfiction.net. So please give me a break. If you haven't realized it yet, this is a songfic. PLEASE don't run and hide. I haven't really seen this song used that much so I thought I'd us it. This is Usagi-fied. After all, she is my fav character. Oh yeah, this may be a little OOC. Please read and review. I need to know if my writing sucks or not. I'm used to writing poetry. Here goes.  
  
P.S. Oh yeah, before I forget, this is in Usagi's point of view. Hehehe, on with the show:)  
  
P.S.S. I also forgot that I don't have an editor so bear with me please. Now for real, ON WITH THE SHOW:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Only the Heart Knows the Truth ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1/? ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's sunny out again. *sigh* I wish it would rain. It would be much better fitting of my mood. Mom, dad, Shingo. Why did you leave me all alone? You three are the only ones I seem to be able to remember. I am so alone. I hate this. I've been in this boring old orphanige for ten years. Yeah I'm sixteen now. Too bad you weren't here to be with me. But Duo wasn't here either. It's so lonly without Duo here, but he isn't coming back. I mean who would want to. Once I get out, I'm going to change my name and start over. Maybe I'll see him again. They are always talking about how small a world it is.  
  
I may even join the Preventers. How cool would that be? I could help keep the peace. And it would be easier to find Duo. I may even see Nanashi. But that is streching it. I mean he was only here for a few months, but I think we bonded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ end P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moonlight showered down on the blond tenshi. Her ears perked at the sound of light music being played. It seemed familiar but still too illuding. It seemed to be wanting her to sing with it. As if was a kindred spirit trying to find a friend. She knew in her heart the words and they suddenly sprang up from her throat:  
  
"Dancing babes, fainted wings, Things I almost remember And the song someone sings Once upon a December  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm Horses branch through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory  
  
Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Once upon a December  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm Horses branch through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory  
  
Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember  
  
And a song Someone sings Once upon a December"  
  
The childlike goddess slipped off into an unplagued sleep as the last of the note drifted off. And a shadowed figure slipped of to return to her vigil at the Gate of Time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Well at least that parts over with. How was it? Cause I'm not going to continue unless I get some reviews. I don't want to waste my time on a story no ones going to even read. So please pretty please r/r *gives puppy dog eyes and bottom lip trembles* 


	2. Once Upon a December (2/?)

By: Gekkani Musouka  
  
Contact at: tiefa2001@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to say it. You can't make me! *insert Patented Usagi wail*  
  
*click*  
  
[Heero holds ye old omaoe o korasu (or something like that) gun to Musouka's head]  
  
Fine have it your way. Can't say I didn't try. I am a poor little sophomore student so please don't sic your blood sucking woman eating lawyers on me. Pweassseee.  
  
*Puppy dog eyes and bottom lip trembles*  
  
Gets 'em every time! *smiles wickedly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Only the Heart Knows the Truth 2/? ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sunny goddess was only a speck of gold when compared to the massive structure of steel and rock. With a trembling first step, she began her ascent to the "Preventer" building.  
  
~~~~~~~Usagi PoV~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa. That is the only way to describe it. That receptionist did not do this place justice. Forget about he forty floors, just take a gander at this architecture. It just reeks of a splendid mixture of gothic coloring with a new age style. Kudos on the architect. Well here goes a new life for Tranquility Moonstone, a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino.   
  
"Umm, excuse me miss. I am looking for the Preventer in charge of recrutment," I said to the less than attentive receptionist.  
  
"Huh, oh, hi deary. One second, I'll ring up and see if she is available," she told me while turning to her phone. "Hi, Hilde...Yes it's me...Yeah another one, but this one is a little unusual...No I mean she's a little on the small side and doesn't look like she could fight her way out of a paper bag...yeah you're probobly right, another desk job...bye!" By that time, I was raving mad. How dare she call me weak. I'll show her. I'll show the world. I will become one of the best Preventers ever known. Hahaha.  
  
"...show you up." was all that I heard  
  
"What were you saying?" I asked her to repeat herself.  
  
"*sigh* I'll get someone to show you up. It's a little hard to find your way in this place."  
  
"Oh, hehehe, thanx" Now I feel like the traditional dumb blonde. I really should dye this stupid hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~end PoV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The receptionist looked up to see a familiar face walking by, "Hey Sally, could you do me a favor and run this newbie up to Hilde?"  
  
"Sure, I have to check up on Wufei and make sure he hasn't killed anyone yet," Sally replied while simultaniously trying to supress a giggle.  
  
Tranquility (Tank)[Serena] was just shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we kinda forgot about you" the receptionist apologized to the nervous girl.  
  
"No prob" was all the answer she got.  
  
"Well lets get moving," Sally said while taking a hold of the new girl by the arm and steering her towards the elevators.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Inside the elevator [Tank PoV]~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really don't want to be here. I am sooooo nervous. Get me out of  
  
"You're quite." Broken out of my thoughts, thank...man, being an athiest is hard. I have no one to thank.  
  
"Why do you want to joing the Preventers?" Whoa I'm turning into Nanashi. I need to start talking.  
  
I started, "This probably sounds weird..."  
  
"Go on" Man, she's just as pushy as D*sigh*  
  
"I am looking for someone" is all I would tell her.  
  
"Who would that someone be, maybe I could help?" Does she ever shut up?  
  
"I am a Preventer after all." Guess not.  
  
"No thanx, I just want to start working and if I find him on my way, I'll take it from there." Why am I talking so much?  
  
*ding*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~end PoV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two girls walk out into chaos, also know as the hustle and bustle of the peace's last defence.  
  
"I'll take you to Hilde's office," Sally said, breaking the younger girl from her revirie( 


End file.
